


they'll get used to it

by sunshineflying



Series: Reylo Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Written for a Tumblr prompt. Ben is with the Resistance and he needs to leave on a mission. Rey wants to go with, but she's about to give birth to their first child so she has to stay behind. Shameless domestic fluff.





	they'll get used to it

“I’m not leaving forever,” Ben reminds her. He stands in his full Jedi outfit - leather trousers, draping tunic, cape - all in shades of brown and black. He looks powerful and strong. Rey wants nothing more than to join him on this mission.

But instead she lay in bed, sore and tired and just weeks from giving birth. She was in no fit state to go on a mission, to serve as protector for a senator. That’s what they did now. They served as the Jedi once did, but also taught those who needed teaching but with a gentler hand.

“I want to go with you,” Rey pouts. She knows she can’t, but it doesn’t mean she’ll let him go quietly.

“Trust me, I would rather you be the one going,” Ben scoffs, only half kidding.

Rey narrows her eyes. “You’d better protect Poe as fiercely as I would,” she warns.

Ben rolls his eyes. “I won’t let him get hurt, you know that.” 

Poe represented the Resistance now, the “good guys” in the galaxy, and they were gaining ground. It was Leia’s last official act before her passing. And now Ben Solo, the man who once knocked Poe unconscious trying to get information from him, was trusted enough to be the one to protect him in peace negotiations.

Rey nods and reaches out, half blindly. She knows his hand is to her right somewhere, but she can’t see past the swell of her belly. Ben’s hand finds hers. “I’ll be back soon,” he reminds her. “It’ll be peaceful. And it’s just Coruscant. You think it’s boring there.”

“There’s no greenery,” she says, defending her opinion.

“Exactly,” Ben nods. “You hate it there.”

Rey tugs on his hand, her fingers intertwining with Ben’s. He sits on the edge of the bed and leans in for a kiss. Rey smiles contentedly. “You’re not allowed to have the baby until I get back,” he warns, and he’s only half joking.

“Now that you’ve said that, I bet she heard you,” Rey says, looking to her belly. “She’s either going to listen or she’ll be here by tomorrow,” Rey laughs.

Ben glances to Rey’s belly. “Listen to me, not your mother. Just this once,” he says to the baby. When he looks back at Rey, she looks worried. “It’ll be fine,” he reassures her, though what she’s upset about, he’s still not quite sure.

Rey nods. “Can you just kiss me? One last time? That’s all I ask,” she begs.

Ben glances up, looking at the time. “I don’t need to meet Dameron for another twenty minutes,” he says. “Which means I could kiss you a full fifteen minutes, at least.”

It’s still new to Rey, hearing Ben  _flirt_ , but she blushes crimson and finds that she really, really loves it. It’s a new side to him that only she gets to see, and whenever he’s sweet or playful with her, it makes her heart flutter.

He leans in to kiss her, and feels Rey’s smile against his lips. Ben will never tire of her, of the light she brings to his life or the fullness he feels in his chest when he’s with her. Rey showed him a whole side of life that he’d never imagined, and it’s incredible. Unfathomable. And now they’re about to have a  _baby_.

Rey scoots over on the bed, trying to coax him in with her. Ben climbs up into bed, knowing full well that Dameron will give him shit later because Ben is terrible at hiding when he and Rey roll around together. His hair is always messy, and his mouth is really good at staying red and plump for a  _long time_ after they make out, and Ben would care except he likes seeing Dameron squirm just a little, and the guy hasn’t warmed up to the idea of him and Rey yet.

Surprisingly, Finn had come around first.

But also surprisingly, Dameron is early, and he’s pounding on the door to Ben and Rey’s quarters. “We’re leaving in five minutes, Solo,” shouts Poe from the hallway. “Wrap it up, buddy.”

Ben leans away from Rey, looking exasperated. Rey giggles and tucks some of his hair back behind his ear. “You’re ‘buddy’ now?” she asks, bemused. “He used to only use that nickname for Finn and Snap.”

“As long as I don’t upgrade to ‘babe’ with him, I’ll deal with it,” Ben says, reluctantly leaning away.

Rey snorts. “Well, unless you’re going to sleep with him, I’d say you’re safe.”

Ben closes his eyes. “That’s still  _so weird_ to me.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Rey says as Ben straightens his robes and tries to fix his hair. “Just like they’re getting used to us.”

One last time, Ben leans in and kisses Rey. “For you,” is all he says to the discussion about Finn and Poe. He doesn’t want their last moments together for a few days to be about those two. 

“I love you,” Rey reminds him.

Ben nods. “I love you too.” He looks at her belly and brushes his fingers over the curve. “Wait until I get back,” he says to the baby. “Please.”

Rey touches his fingers with her own, the three of them connected for just a moment. “She will,” Rey insists. “Don’t worry.”


End file.
